Casey and April: The Actual Mess
by eno1988
Summary: This is the second story in a three part series about Casey and April's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I've been on a big Casey Jones kick. This is the 2nd story of the three I've written so far. I did it a little out of order because I wasn't planning on doing this part. I was just going to skip over it and then I thought what the heck? Let's write it.

P.S. In case anyone is curious, when I write about Casey Jones, I always write with the 1990 Elias Koteas version in mind. He's my all time favorite Casey Jones and I feel was massively underused after the first movie.

Chapter One

April was fidgeting. She wouldn't stop fidgeting. She moved DVD's from one side of the room to the other, wiped down the coffee table five times, and checked her phone every thirty seconds. Part of her head was mentally slapping herself. April knew what she was signing up for when she started dating Casey Jones. She knew it meant long nights of worrying and being alone because he was what he was. He was a hunter and a fighter. Street justice was at the forefront of his brain. She couldn't fault him for that, it was one of the reasons she fell for him. He was a badass with a heart. Yeah, yeah, your typical cliché bad boy with a soft side crap. Her eyes could roll out of her head just thinking of how cheesy it sounded when she thought about it.

At the same time, she couldn't help it. She and Casey had an unspoken thing for so long and now that it was a spoken thing, April didn't care how cheesy it was. She just wanted Casey to come home to her reasonably unharmed. It was still so new. Only a few weeks and though she worried about him before they were an item, it was so much worse when she knew how he felt about her. The fear stayed with her now wondering if her last moment with Casey had already happened and she didn't know it.

She tried not to worry, but it was almost 2 AM and Casey was never gone so long without a phone call to let her know something. Her eyes studied her apartment. The candles had burned to nothing, the wine in the ice bucket had warmed, and what was initially anger had turned to fear because she was no longer worried that their first night together to be was ruined by stupid boys playing in the streets of New York, but worried that something more serious had happened. Her eyes fell down upon her silk robe and lace underwear that laid beneath it. She told herself not to cry. She told herself the guys were fine. She told herself to go lay down and he would be back soon. April's face began to quiver. Then she shook her head, _Stop it, April_. She took a deep breath, walked to the island in the kitchen, and popped the cork. Briefly she gazed at the glass on the counter and decided it would only get in her way. She took a long sip of the wine from the bottle and walked to her bedroom.

Casey took a deep breath after he took his final swing at a thug that was after a hooker in Central Park. He left him alive… Somewhat. He knew he went too far, but he couldn't stop sometimes. Whenever he saw women in trouble, he thought about April. At any time, someone could hurt April like this and it made him go crazy trying to protect anyone in that position. What if the one time he didn't get there in time, it was April?

Raphael put a hand on his friends shoulder and cleared his throat, "C'mon, Case. You handled him, now we gotta go in case anyone heard that beat down."

Raph was the only one with Casey. He and Casey shared a darker side that the other three didn't need to be a part of. Raph didn't want to kill anybody, but he believed in low lives like this one getting what they deserve, so stood back and let Casey handle it as he saw fit. Something Leo wouldn't stand for if he were with them. Mikey was too soft to see it. Donnie probably wouldn't care either way, but he'd rather be at home playing with his gadgets.

Casey returned his bat to the golf bag slung across his back and ran a shaky hand through his long dark hair, "I hate these people, Raph."

"I know. Me, too." He responded and began walking. Casey followed him in suit.

"Shit. What time is it?" He wondered out loud.

Raph shook his head, "It's after 2, man."

Casey threw his hands up to his face, "Fuck! April is gonna kill me. C'mon!" He took off running and Raph kicked it up to keep up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Casey unlocked April's apartment and slipped in as quietly as he could. He set his bag down and returned the deadbolt to its locked position and looked around. His heart sank when he got to the island in the kitchen and saw the burned out candles and champagne bucket. He and April had been waiting to sleep together because they wanted it to be special and romantic. Casey didn't know April had planned this for their date tonight. He walked quietly to the bathroom to wash his face and hands. He took a long, hard look in the mirror. Studied his face, there were circles under his eyes, he needed a shave, and a hairbrush. He knew April would be upset, so he took off his dirty clothes and slipped on his pajama pants and went to face the music of his beloved, so to speak.

He slipped through the crack of the door. She was sleeping with her arm dangling off the side of the bed next to an open champagne bottle. Casey was feeling more and more like shit every step he took in this apartment. The moonlight was streaming in the bedroom highlighting her face and auburn locks. His eyes roamed her body. The lace underwear under her robe got his attention. She had really pulled out the stops and he forgot to show up. He sighed and made his way around to his side of the bed and laid down.

Casey softly rubbed her arm, "Babe?" He whispered. April's head lolled around fighting waking up, "April, I made it back."

Her eyes fluttered open and looked at Casey, "Hey."

"Hey."

"I thought something bad happened to you. You didn't call. You always call."

"I know. I'm sorry. I got sidetracked and I forgot the time." Casey said sweetly as he kissed her arm.

"It's okay." April murmured.

"I couldn't help but notice your choice of underwear tonight. I didn't know you wanted to do that-"

April rolled over, "It's okay. We'll talk about it later."

"Don't. It's not okay. Don't say it okay when it's not okay. Don't bullshit, April." Casey responded.

April's eyes popped back open and turned toward him again, "I don't want to talk about it at 3 AM. I'm fucking exhausted from being angry and then worried and now angry again. So excuse me for wanting to put this on hold, Casey."

"Well, if you had told me this is what you had planned-"

"It wouldn't have been much of a surprise, would it?" April snapped.

"Listen, Toots, you're the one who wanted to wait a while before we did this."

April's eyes grew big, "You said you wanted to give it time, too!"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a guy! I'm ready whenever! You could jump on me in the fucking alleyway and I'd be all for it. You seemed like you really wanted to make it this big thing, so I went along with it." Casey pointed out.

"So, you didn't really care that it was special, it was just going to be sex regardless. My effort in trying to surprise you and let you know how I feel was just a waste because you're a guy!"

Casey rolled his eyes again. He knew he was sinking deeper in his argument, "That's not what I meant, April! I'm just saying when we finally talked about all this and we were about to do it, you fell asleep from the wine and I stayed on the couch. Don't make it sound like I just want a lay." April shook her head and stood up off the bed, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She retorted.

Casey hopped up off the bed and grabbed her arm, "You're not leaving."

April slapped his arm away, "Watch me."

With a single tug, he whipped April back around and planted his lips on hers, "Casey Jones, so help me! I'm not in the mood-"

Casey took her face in his hands and kissed her again. She attempted to fight it for a fraction of a second before she melted in him rock hard chest. He pulled back and watched her go limp in his arms, "You should just trust me because you could use an orgasm."

"You should really shut up and keep kissing me before you're words fuck this up." April pointed out and slipped the silk robe down her arms. Casey looked her up and down before throwing her over his shoulder and flopping her on the bed. She giggled as he slipped his pants down and hopped on top of her. Immediately, he began his assault on her collar bone, lining it with soft kisses and nips as he worked down to her ample chest. April arched her back as she took in every lick, kiss, and hot breath on her sensitive skin. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt something wet on her stomach. She propped up on her elbows to see Casey pouring champagne in her belly button.

Her head fell back to the mattress as he sucked the golden liquid off her stomach, "Oh, my God." She whispered as her mouth fell open in pleasure.

Casey lips found hers. She took in the taste of his skin and champagne.

"Arch your back." He demanded in a whisper. April did so without question and let her head loll back in ecstasy. A single stream on champagne started at her breasts and flowed down to her lace panties soaking into the fabric and laying on her most sensitive of areas. Casey licked up the champagne up as he trailed down.

April shivered in anticipation. She was prepared for many things, but not what he did. Most men start off slowly and gently. Not Casey Jones. He placed his hands on her inner thighs keeping them wide open and he began to devour her without even removing her underwear. She swore it felt like he had the entirety of her woman hood in his mouth at once. He sucked at the lacey fabric, burying his face as deep as he could. April's face was contorted in pleasure as he continued. He let the bottle of champagne fall off the bed as he brought her thighs up around his sides. April couldn't catch her breath long enough to let out a noise. Her head thrashed around as he licked and sucked. He growled into her, like an animal that had caught its prey.

Once he was sure her panties were sucked dry of the champagne, he brought his head up and stared intensely at April. He licked his lips and she bit her lip as he stared her down. Her breathing was so deep, she thought she would hyperventilate. April's eyes fell from Casey's face down to his completely hardened penis. That didn't go unnoticed by Casey. He smirked as he placed both hands on the waistband of her panties and ripped them clean in two. April just kept her wide eyes on him. He was so animalistic and it was a welcome change from the somewhat bland couple of men April had been with.

His big hands wrapped around her and unhooked her bra. She quickly pulled it down her arms and discarded it off to the side. Casey pulled her up by her waist, straddling her over his waiting man hood. She dug her fingernails into the skin on his shoulders when he pushed the tip in and he moved slowly upward into her tight opening. A low growl escaped his lips. April's kissed his deeply as he continued his first full stroke. Her heavy voice moaned into his mouth and she bit his lip once he was fully inside. He chuckled maniacally and found her left breast and bit hard. April threw her head back and groaned loudly in pleasure and pain. Her arms wrapped around him and clawed his back as he began pumping in and out. He kept going, their voices were one now. Neither of them could tell who was growling or screaming. April was so into it that she had lost all sense of time and had finally found someone that she could let go with and just do what came to her naturally.

Casey slowed down, "Get on your stomach, babe."

April fell backward and rolled over. Casey straddled her legs and slipped in between her thighs. A strangled sound escaped her lips. He slipped his large arm underneath her and held her tight. She laid her head to the side as he kissed her. Now, he was moving slowly and deliberately. April arched her butt up as Casey moved in and out. He nibbled her earlobe.

"You ready, toots?"

April moaned and half nodded into the sheets. Casey pinned April's right arm between her back and his stomach. He wrapped both arms around her stomach and breasts. He picked up his pace. April tightened around him as he moved and her moans become heavier. Casey's body began to shudder as he came and ecstasy poured through April as he kept her pinned beneath him. They came to a stop. Casey rolled off April and she stayed there with her face buried in the sheets.

Momentarily panic swept over Casey, "April, are you okay?" She nodded into the sheets, "Then why are you keeping your face buried in the mattress? Did I hurt you?" He rolled to his side and propped up on his elbow.

"Really, Casey. I'm fine." She turned to look at him with one eye, "That was so intense. I've never had it like that before and I'm freaked out."

"Why?"

"Because now I don't know if I'm feeling this way because of the sex or if I'm really feeling this way." She explained.

"Babe," He brushed the hair off her face, "It was that intense because of how we feel."

April grinned, "We?"

She could have sworn she saw Casey blush in the dark light of the 5 AM hour, "Yes, we. And I'm not gonna say it now because that _will_ be total cliché, but I do."

"I do, too." April replied running her fingers through his hair.

A smile cracked across his face, "Good. Now cuddle with me before I get a complex."

April chuckled as he pulled her to him to fall into a much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Casey sat at the island in the kitchen, hanging his head over his coffee. He had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep before the stress crept in. He felt like a prize piece of shit. April was gonna kill him and he deserved it. He knew better. He knew better than to do that without telling her. He knew, but he let his selfishness take over. Casey wanted her just as bad, but he knew he couldn't have both. Now they were openly in love and he didn't want to tell her. Disappearing into the night without a word sounded like the best plan of action, and that is exactly what the old Casey Jones would do. But he wouldn't do that, he couldn't do that to her.

He picked up his cell phone and listened to his voicemail again.

 _"_ _Casey, this is Mark Peterson. I was hoping to get you on the phone, but I'll go ahead and tell you. We would love to sign you to our team. I think we need a hard hitting player like you to bring us back to life. So, give me a call back when you get this and we'll talk paperwork. Look forward to hearing from you."_

His finger hit the END button and he sighed deeply. How was he going to tell her? His thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door squeaking open. April came out naked with bed head and a sheepish grin on her face.

"Mornin', Toots."

She walked over to Casey and took a sip of his coffee, "Ugh, that's cold." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "How long have you been up?"

"It's been a while."He answered running his hands over his face.

"After that performance last night?" She grinned, but Casey stayed somber, "What's wrong, babe? I freaked you out last night and now you're re-think-"

"Shh Shh, no, don't be ridiculous." He assured her pulling her around in front of him and holding her close.

"You feeling okay this morning?" He asked trying to change the subject.

April nodded, "Yeah, I'm extremely sore and my body feels like jelly, but I'm fantastic."

"You look like I put you through it." He chuckled kissing the teeth mark bruise on her left breast.

"You obviously haven't seen the claw marks on your back." She retorted proudly.

"Leavin' your mark, huh?" Casey said slapping April's ass and squeezing it.

April kissed him sweetly, "I have to go get ready for work."

"Call in." He offered as he kissed her neck.

She giggled and shook her head, "Oh, no you don't, Casey Jones. I have to go to work. Vern will be here soon."

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Vern?"

"You didn't have any problem with Vern picking me up until we got together."

"Oh, yes, I did. I just didn't have the right to say anything." Casey pointed out.

"Stop it. You guys used to get along." April countered as she walked towards the bathroom and started the shower.

He followed her in there and watched her through the clear curtain, "Yeah, as long he knows I'll beat his ass if-"

April gave him a 'don't finish that sentence' look,"You guys are so hard on Vern. He's harmless. It's just a little crush and trust me he's reeled it in since he realized you and I were together, so maybe you can go back to being friends with him."

Casey snorted, "It's hard being friends with a guy when he's got a hard on for your girl, April."

April shook her head, "I will never understand penis' think."

April and Casey stepped out the front of the building together just as Vern was pulling up.

"Morning, Vern." April greeted nicely.

"O'Neil and Jones, you're doing sleep over's already, huh?" Vern joked awkwardly.

Casey eyed him, "There wasn't much sleeping." He mumbled under his breath.

"Cut it out." April warned through her smile and then gave him a peck on the lips, "You and the turtles stay out of trouble, okay."

"It's daylight. Nothing to worry about, toots. _You_ stay outta trouble." He joked.

"Don't worry, Jones. I'll keep my eyes on her-uh I'll keep a firm hand on her- I mean on the situation. I'll keep her outta trouble." Vern finished awkwardly.

Casey nodded once, "Thanks."

"Bye, babe." April started walking to the van and Casey grabbed her arm and kissed her deeply. A little too much for a sidewalk goodbye kiss. He cracked his eye open to make sure Vern was paying attention. Casey dipped her for a little extra effect and pulled away.

"I'll see you after work." Casey said and an unsteady April walked to the van.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Raph knocked on the window of April's apartment. Casey looked up from his laundry and gave him the nod to come on in.

"Alright, man. What's the big emergency that I had to rush over here with Leo yellin' at me the whole way out?" Raph asked grabbing a beer out of the fridge and plopping down next to Casey's laundry pile, "You look like the woman of the house, by the way." He added taking a gulp of his beer. Casey just cut his eyes at Raph and set the folded laundry on the coffee table and sat on the couch, "Okay seriously, Casey. You're not givin' me anything here. What's the problem, dude? You look sick to your stomach."

Casey sighed and ran his fingers through his hair pulling it into a low ponytail, "I'm stuck in a bad spot right now and I need some advice. I didn't want to talk about it at the lair just in case Mikey was eavesdropping."

Raph sat up and set his beer on the coffee table next to the laundry. He watched Casey's wheels turning, "Tell me something because you're makin' me nervous."

"I don't even want to say it out loud." He replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you in trouble? Is someone got it out for you?"

Casey shook his head, "No, man. It's nothing like that. It's April. Well, me and April."

The red banded turtle scrunched his brow in curiosity and worry that he would have to punch his best friend over his other best friend, "Okay. I'm listenin'."

"I've gotten an offer from a hockey team… In Minnesota." He finished quietly.

"And you haven't discussed it with April n whether or not you want to do it?"

"I haven't told her that I already accepted the offer and I have to leave in a few days." He admitted in shame.

"You're going and you haven't mentioned it, much less discussed it with her. Dude, she's fuckin' crazy about you. This will kill her." Raph said, "Maybe she'll want to keep things going if you go about this the right way."

Casey stood up in frustration and began pacing, "There's more, man."

Now Raph was massaging his forehead, "Seriously? Lay it on me."

"We slept together when I got back early this morning for the first time and we pretty much told each other we were in love. And I had already accepted the offer. So I let that happen knowing that this will probably be over when I tell her."

Raph's mouth opened to talk but the words just wouldn't form.

"Raph, that look is not helping me at all. Please, give me something."

"I don't know what you want me to give you. You've dug yourself into a pretty deep whole. I think I know how Leo feels when he's tryin' to figure out why I do stupid shit." Raph ran an anxious hand over his face, "You fucked up. You should have told her about the offer as soon as it happened. But then you let her give herself to you, like consummate the relationship and shit, tell her you love her and accept her sayin' it back, and now you want advice from a turtle who's never gotten action of any kind other than self inflicted. You guys spent so long wantin' each other and now you've finally got her. Are you sure you want to go play hockey and leave this behind?"

"I know, man. I know. But… Hockey is my other dream that I got screwed out of and I'm scared if I don't go, I'll be missing my shot." He explained.

Raph stood up abruptly, "What about your shot with April? Ya know, hockey won't keep you warm at night. She was crazy enough to fall for you and you're about to give it up for some crap dream in Minnesota. I mean who the fuck chooses to move to Minnesota?!"

"You just don't understand what it's like to have-" Casey stopped mid sentence for fear of hurting Raph.

"Naw, go on. Finish your sentence. Dreams. You were going to say I don't know what's like to have dreams. Right? Because of what I am I don't have dreams, huh? My dreams are probably bigger than yours will ever be. Let me tell you somethin', I dream every night of not living my life at night hidden in the shadows. I dream of livin' a normal life and not worryin' about what other people would think about me. You know, the freak of nature. But most of all, I wish I was human so I could be in this apartment every night with April by my side instead of you because you can be damn sure I wouldn't leave her behind feelin' stupid for some bullshit ego trip. And I would do my best everyday to make sure she knew how much I love her… Because I do… But you got her and you're about to fuck her up so bad. She's out at work happy as a pig in shit because she got laid last night and thinks he loves her. And you're about to rip the rug out from under her. But it's all good, you go ahead and leave her, leave all of us and I'll stay here and pick up the pieces for ya." Raph quickly chugged the rest of his beer and left out the window he came in leaving Casey in a stupor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raph stood atop April's building. He did the only thing he knew to do and that was wait for her to get home and stay close by while Casey did the dirty deed. He would just swoop in if necessary. It made his blood boil the more he thought about it. He became even more infuriated when he saw April practically skipping down the sidewalk towards her apartment.

Casey sat on the couch, his conversation with Raph heavy on his mind. He was probably right. If Raph had April, he'd treat her the way she deserves and would love her more than life itself, he does love her more than life itself. And Casey did love April, but he had made his choice and he was going to stick to it. It was his dream and he had a shot at it. His spine stiffened as the deadbolt turned and the door creaked open.

"Babe?" April practically sang. She sat her keys and bag on the table in her tiny foyer and walked into the living room, and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes fell to the large duffle bag and hockey stick on the floor by the couch. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat, "What's the bag for?"

Casey looked up at her for the first time since she walked through the door, "I need to tell you something."

April furrowed her brow and blinked away the burning sensation behind her eyes, "I feel like that bag is probably saying all I need to hear, isn't it?"

"There's a little more to it." He stood up staying near the couch, "I got an offer from a hockey team in Minnesota."

"This is an awfully quick move." April stated and then logic hit her all at once, "…You didn't just find out about this, did you? You've known. You just didn't tell me. I've been so blinded by us that I didn't even notice anything."

"This was so hard for me to decide, babe. I swear. It's been the only thing on my mind. I didn't know how to tell you because I knew it would fuck everything up and I love you so much."

"Tell me, Casey. Was it on your mind when you slept with me and told me you loved me knowing you had already made up your mind to leave?" April asked raising her voice.

He hung his head in shame, "I swear to God, I never meant to hurt you. I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it, but it was finally me and you together. I let myself get carried away with us."

She slowly walked over to him and glared at him with daggers in her eyes, "Sorry you fucked me or sorry you made me fall in love with you knowing you were about to high tail in out of town like a damn coward? I should have known better." She threw her hands up in the air, "I did know better and I let myself believe that someone like you could actually be with someone seriously. I guess it goes to show that just because you've been to hell and back with a person, doesn't mean they give a damn about you."

"This doesn't change my feelings for you! This is about me and what I have to do to see my life through. It doesn't mean it's not killing me to leave you behind after everything we've been through." He tried to explain but he knew it just sounded like excuses to her.

"Casey, you're thirty-one with a bum knee. You haven't played on a team in years. What do you think is going to happen? You think your fucked up body is going to magically heal itself. In case you forgot, you've spent the last few years running around New York beating up people. It's not like you have a young body anymore." She slipped her jacket off her arm and popped the cork on her bottle of red wine. She poured a glass and took a long sip.

He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck. Her shoulders started to shake as the tears began to fall down her face. Casey twirled her around and wrapped his arms around her, "I hate even having to make this decision, but it's something I have to do, Toots."

April placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back, "I hate that you made this decision without me. You made this life changing choice without including me in the process showing me exactly what I needed to know." Casey furrowed his brow questioning her, "I don't care that you made the choice to go. If it's what you want to do, good. Go do it. But you didn't even tell me that you had an offer and that you were considering going. You did this all by yourself and packed a fucking bag, Case. All you did was prove to me that you're not mature enough to be here and you don't value us enough for me to be included in your life, so it's better that you end it now anyway. Honestly, if you had included me in this, maybe we could have tried to make it work, but I think subconsciously this is you sabotaging us. You can't handle where this is going and you're running away."

"I do love you, April." He whispered.

"Loving me and making a commitment to me are two different things. And you're not so good at the latter. I just wish last night hadn't happened first." April hung her head and wiped her eyes.

Casey's forehead wrinkled as tears finally began to fall down his face. His stomach was in knots and it made him feel even worse that April wasn't taking this worse than she was, "So, I guess this is it."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it is, Case."

"Okay," he turned to go for his bag on the floor and she followed him to see him out the door, "listen if you ever need anything, anything at all, I'll come running."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be in good hands." She promised.

He nodded knowing she meant the turtles. Casey looked at her for a moment, as if he was trying to remember every detail because he knew no matter how things ended tonight April would move on and they would probably never speak to each other again. She was a survivor and she didn't need to hold on to him. They were very alike in that way. The past just weighs you down and you have to pick what you take with you to the future. He figured April wouldn't take him with her. In one last effort to remember every detail, Casey dropped his bag, took April's face in his hands, and kissed her hard and good. April tangled her fingers in his hair and returned the kiss just as good as he gave it. After what seemed like moving in slow motion, he pulled back with a gentle peck on her lips.

"I love you, Toots." He whispered and picked up his bag and shut the door.

April opened her eyes to her front door staring her in the face. Her chin quivered and the tears filled the rims of her eyes. Casey pushed the down button on the elevator and he heard a choked sob escape April's mouth. He sighed and laid his forehead on the wall. Another sob echoed through the hall. Casey couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly opened the door to the stairs and ran away as fast as he could.

April sat against her front door crying as hard as she could. A tap at her window interrupted her. Of course, it was Raph standing at her window and she waved him in. He walked over and kneeled down in front of her.

"You need me to get you anything?" His rough, grumbled voice whispered.

Another sob escaped her throat, "He left me." She threw her arms around Raph and cried into his chest.


End file.
